All I Have
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: AU - Be Prepared, When I Say AU It Really IS AU. Brian's Lil Sister Letty "Is Getting So Big Now, You Should See Her She's Beautiful". Much To The Torment Of The Team And Especially Dom. (L/L - L/D)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.  
  
Note: This is completely AU. And to clear some things up I've swapped a hell lot of things over. Letty is the younger sister of Brian. There is no Mia. Brian and Dom are best friends and are like partners in the illegal car racing industry. Currently there is no Johnny and his gang but we'll see about that. Brian and Letty have no parents either. Seems a little weird but hopefully ya'll will still like it! Letty's around 15 here Brian and Dom are around 19. It's like an alternate universe. lol  
  
************  
  
"So how does a first kiss feel like?"  
  
Dominic raises a bushy eyebrow an opened one eyelid. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Leticia shrugged while smiling brightly. "I just want to know."  
  
"Why don't you ask your brother?"  
  
"Eew, I don't want to hear it from him!"  
  
"But, you want to hear it from me?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Ok." Letty leaned in closer "I can't remember." Letty groaned and threw the pillow she was holding at Dom. "You suck! Get out of my room!"  
  
"But, there's no where else to go."  
  
"I don't care, your disrupting my homework time."  
  
Dominic sat up, stretching a little and stifling a yawn looked disbelievingly at his best friend's little sister. "Homework?" She nodded. "Well, what kind of homework? Maybe I can help you." He suggested.  
  
"You? Oh, please don't make me laugh." Letty scoffed. "Your dumb as a brick."  
  
"Now, now Leticia that is no way to speak to your elders."  
  
Letty cringed when Dom pronounced her full name slowly, knowing full well how much she hated her name.  
  
"Your only four years older."  
  
"Only? You have much to learn, little one." He teased.  
  
"I believe you were just leaving." She scowled.  
  
"Nope." He grinned, putting both hands behind his head as he fell back onto Letty's queen sized bed. "You have your own place to wreck."  
  
"But this place smells so much nicer."  
  
"Dom!!" she put her best, whiny kids voice.  
  
"What!!" Dom replied just as annoyingly.  
  
"Get out!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-" she had to think fast. "I have to change a pad."  
  
"You have your periods?"  
  
"Uh.yeah." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh." Dom grinned knowingly. "So go change it, it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
Looking offended Letty weakly attempted to push Dom off of her bed.  
  
"You weigh like a cow!" She complained  
  
"At least I don't look like one." He countered.  
  
Letty narrowed her eyes menacingly as Dom grinned back; it was getting too, too easy getting under Letty's skin.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Aw I know you love me, baby."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Leticia.." Dom began but stopped when suddenly Letty burst into tears. "Holy shit." He breathed before quickly moving towards the crying Letty. "What's wrong baby?" he asked with concern. He had never meant to make her cry.  
  
"Why-do-you-always-have-to-be-so-mean-to-me!" she said in-between sobs.  
  
"I was only joking. You never use to take this to heart before." Dom was mentally in a panic Brian was not going to like this.  
  
Letty seemed to somewhat calm down. "Do I really look like a cow?"  
  
"No baby," Dom soothed, glad she was calming down. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Really?" She sniffed allowing Dom to embrace her in a hug with his big, toned arms. "Really. Damn, I never knew girls were so sensitive about their appearances, I thought it was only women."  
  
"I am growing up." Letty replied softly, resting her head on his strong chest.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are. I'm sorry, Letty"  
  
"I know."  
  
"How can I make this up to you?"  
  
"You mean, how can you make it so I won't tell Brian?"  
  
Dom chuckled softly. "Yeah."  
  
"I want you to kiss me." She said shyly.  
  
"What?" Dom was dumbfounded. He had expected money or chocolate but a kiss?  
  
"There's this boy at school," Letty continued "I want to impress him but I've never kissed anyone before."  
  
"You want me to teach you?"  
  
"Well, not like a full lesson, I'm a fast learner so you just kiss me once and that will be that." Dom let Letty squirm out of his arms as she smiled brightly at the speechless Dom. "Well? If it makes you feel better I won't tell Brian if you don't."  
  
"You're not joking."  
  
"Of course not you idiot. I've never been more serious in my life."  
  
"Just one." He repeated.  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Even after this I'll only ever look at you as my best friend's little sister."  
  
Letty rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah now kiss me you idiot!"  
  
Letty got up and sat at the end of her bed waiting impatiently for Dom to come join her. Dom watched on suspiciously wondering if Letty had planned this. Letty was motioning for him to hurry up so reluctantly the guy got up and sat next to the excited Letty.  
  
"You have to tell me what to do." She said.  
  
"Just do what feels right."  
  
Letty nodded as she closed her eyes and got ready for her first kiss. Taking a deep breath Dom did the same, slowly leaning forward to meet Letty's lips with his own. Better to get it over and done with. But what happened next completely caught Dom off guard; he felt an unexplainable sensation ripple through his entire body when his lips touched Letty's. He felt his own hands raise cupping Letty's fragile face he felt Letty's hands rest on the his biceps everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Dom's one simple kiss was being lead to more and it wasn't helping much now that Letty was kissing him back, her lips parted slightly for breath and Dom took it as an opportunity to add some tongue he had initially decided not to use any tongue but it seemed everything now had a mind of it's own. He could feel Letty recoiling slightly from the tongue but quickly recover and follow. Dom's hands began to run itself through Letty's thick, dark hair and he found himself lowering her onto the bed and impulsively roll on top of her. Letty let out a soft moan as Dom ran his moist tongue down her neck, the sound seemingly snapped Dom back to reality as he realized what he was doing. He pulled away from Letty and rolled off of her maybe a little quickly as he ended up falling off the bed.  
  
"OMG Dom! Are you ok?"  
  
Letty leaned over the bed, her hair a mess but besides that didn't look like she did anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Dom managed to say.  
  
"That was-" She paused trying to think of the right words. "It was wow."  
  
"Yeah." Dom repeated.  
  
"Is that what all first kisses are like?"  
  
Dom didn't say anything for a while before looking up at the excited girl. "No." he stated simply while Letty looked a little confused. That, in Dom's opinion was the best kiss he had ever had but he was definitely not going to let her know that. 


	2. Just Breathe

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.  
  
Note: This is completely AU. And to clear some things up I've swapped a hell lot of things over. Letty is the younger sister of Brian. There is no Mia. Brian and Dom are best friends and are like partners in the illegal car racing industry. Currently there is no Johnny and his gang but we'll see about that. Brian and Letty have no parents either. Seems a little weird but hopefully ya'll will still like it! Letty's around 15 here Brian and Dom are around 19. It's like an alternate universe. Lol  
  
I forgot Brian and Letty's last name so I made it up ^-^ & I'll be the first to admit I'm not too good with cars so bear with me!!  
  
************  
  
'Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg!!!'  
  
Dominic groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head, maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. 'It' was his cell phone with lay on a nearby table mere feets away from the tired Dom. He would have no such luck the phone vibrated like crazy as Dom groaned again.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled and for one stupid moment he thought it had worked and that some how the phone just listened to him, well he was half asleep let's give him so credit here.  
  
'Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!!'  
  
Dom's swearing was muffled by the pillow he used to nearly suffocate himself. He reached out and picked up the cell scowled when he saw it was still only 11am, technically still nighttime for him.  
  
"This better be good O'Connor or you'll be picking your teeth from the heel of my shoe."  
  
"Good morning to you too sunshine."  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Whoa, you're a regular little Ms. Bitchy aren't ya?"  
  
"I've literally had 3 hours of sleep, say what you have to say and then piss off."  
  
"Ok, ok chill. Just wanted to say Congrats on the race last night."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you!"  
  
On the other end Brian laughed, which seemingly only angered the bigger man more. He did not see the funny side of this.  
  
"Well now that your up why don't you come by?"  
  
"What the fuck for?"  
  
"We're having this new engine shipped in from Japan, it's suppose to be the state of the art."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Ok! See you at 12."  
  
Click.  
  
****************  
  
Dom got out of his new silver Nissan 200SX, the car he had just won last night. He adjusted the tinted lenses he was wearing before locking the car automatically. This better be the best goddamn engine he had ever seen or Letty would be prematurely missing an older brother.  
  
"Well you took your time." Brian looked up from the bonnet of a car he was fixing up, his face covered with engine oil.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." He looked around. "Where the fuck is it?"  
  
Brian stood up wiping his hands on his already dirty overalls.  
  
"Why don't you take off those glasses and open your eyes?"  
  
"For someone who's just about to die a slow and painful death you sure have a hellov a lot to say."  
  
"Till the end, brother." He grinned.  
  
Brian then pointed to the box right next to Dom who still wearing the glasses began to open it.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's fucking perfect."  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"It wasn't worth me getting up at 11am but it's saved you from a fate worse then death. How'd you get this?"  
  
"Connections." Behind the tinted lenses Dom rolled his eyes, while running a hand over the engine. "Oh that reminds me there's a party at my house tonight."  
  
"I don't know why you even bother to ask me, man. I practically live there."  
  
*****************  
  
Dom opened the front door to the O'Connor's residence the music was loud when he was walking up the driveway but now it was deafening. Dom had barely entered the house before a bare of slim arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Hey Sexy." A skank dressed little more then dental flossed whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hey Tracy." Dominic replied uninterested peeling her arms away from him, who knew what kind of germs this girl alone had.  
  
"It's Stacy." She replied coldly, insulted that Dominic resulted her advances especially in front of everyone at the party.  
  
"I'm sure it is." He added absentmindedly walking away from the furious blonde.  
  
"Sup Dawg!"  
  
Dominic turned around and almost looked relieved to see Leon walking up to him, two beers in hand.  
  
"How's it going Leon?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Hoes, skanks and sluts, ya know the usual." He grinned. "Want a beer?"  
  
"Yeah thanks, man. You, seen Brain?"  
  
"Last time I saw him he was getting it on with some hot German twins. The lucky bastard."  
  
Dom laughed he should have expected that. "Well what about V?"  
  
"With Letty I think, out back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll holla at'cha later, dawg."  
  
And with that Leon disappeared into the growing mass of people, a bunch of nameless faces in Dom's opinion he needed to find the people he felt most comfortable with. The one's he considered closer then family. He moved steadily to the back of the house occasionally knocking away advances from desperate chicks. He finally arrived at the backyard while Letty and V had yet to notice his presence.  
  
"Oh come one, V your not scared of little old me are you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Liar." Letty mercilessly teased Vince, she was in the mood for a rumble and her usually most enthusiastic partner seemed reluctant to knock her off her feet.  
  
"But you're a girl!" he replied in his defense. Letty couldn't help but laugh at that. "I've *always* been a girl, V! Fuck, how long did it take you to realize that?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, actually I don't."  
  
"Letty, your all grown up and shit now. Your not the same little girl me and Leon use to always pick on."  
  
"That's a good thing right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So no rumble?"  
  
"No rumble."  
  
"That is the most pathetic excuse I have *ever* heard of Vincent."  
  
"Well I don't give a fuck, Leticia."  
  
"Aren't I annoying you?"  
  
Letty jabbed at Vince's shoulder causing him to spill some of his beer all over his shirt.  
  
"Fuck yeah."  
  
"Then why don't you do something about it?"  
  
Vince didn't reply for a while as if he was thinking about it. "Ok." He finally said and just when Letty was about to cry out in triumph she felt herself being thrown into the nearby pool. Dom who was watching on, laughed as he saw V look up at him from the half drowned Letty and did a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better myself." Dom said, almost proudly.  
  
Vince grinned as a helpless Letty demanded to be helped out of the pool.  
  
"Ok, ok quit your whining!"  
  
Vince wrapped a arm around Letty's waist and effortlessly pulled her out of the pool.  
  
"I'm all wet!!" she complained  
  
"Well that's what water doe-" Vince paused in mid-sentence.  
  
After pulling Letty out of the pool V couldn't help but notice how much a of a young woman Letty had slowly turned into. Her normally baggy clothes clung to the curvaceous, toned body. She flicked back her long, black hair wringing at her drenched clothes.  
  
"Your such an asshole, V" she replied bitterly completely unaware of Vince gawking mindlessly at her.  
  
On the other side of the yard Dom was in a very similar state as V. He had to remove the sunglasses he was still wearing to get a better look. The only conscious thought his mind could register was when did Letty get so hot?  
  
************** 


	3. You Make Me Wanna

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.  
  
Note: This is completely AU. And to clear some things up I've swapped a hell lot of things over. Letty is the younger sister of Brian. There is no Mia. Brian and Dom are best friends and are like partners in the illegal car racing industry. Currently there is no Johnny and his gang but we'll see about that. Brian and Letty have no parents either. Seems a little weird but hopefully ya'll will still like it! Letty's around 15 here Brian and Dom are around 19. It's like an alternate universe. Lol  
  
' ' ====== Mean thoughts.  
  
************  
  
"Eh! Letty where you going?"  
  
"Where the fuck do you think V? To go change before I freeze to death."  
  
'If you want I can keep you warm.' Vince freaked as he heard his own thought echoing his normally hollow might. "What the fuck?"  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing. You want me to go with you?"  
  
"Why would I need you to accompany me into my *own* house? I think I can take care of myself!"  
  
'Not like that your not' he thought eyeing the now luscious Letty with interest. 'Whoa V! What the hell is wrong with you? This is little Letty were talking about! Annoying little brat with a million questions not a hot mamacita that gives!'  
  
Letty raced a questioning eyebrow as she watched V have a seemingly internal battle with himself.  
  
"You're a fucking freak, V" she muttered before heading back towards the house, shivering slightly. Lost in her thoughts and figuring out ways to make V pay for this heinous crime she failed to notice Dom as she walked passed him and into the kitchen.  
  
Unable to take his eyes off of her Dom unintentionally followed her. Obviously turned more then a few heads when she entered the living room heading for the stairs still completely unaware of all the male stares of her fine bootay. Getting hit by a strange wave of jealousy Dom gave an angry glare frightening any potential males who had previously planned to make a move on his Letty.  
  
'His Letty? Ok! Where did that come from.'  
  
Meanwhile, standing all alone outside was V still very, incredibly lost in his own thoughts, until an amused Leon appeared on the scene.  
  
"Damn V! Did you see Letty? Gawd, when did she grow a set of hooters?!" Leon suddenly notices Vince isn't paying any attention. "Yo V! Hello! Anybody in there." Knocks at his head.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know, man."  
  
"You feeling sick?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Did you see Letty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn, Brian would kill me if he could see my thoughts now."  
  
"Tell me about."  
  
******************  
  
Letty effortlessly reached her room virtually untouched thanks mainly to the threatening glares Dom was giving to anyone that came too close. They all knew what Dom was capable of especially with a wrench so all had intelligently backed away. Dom didn't really understand the sudden urge of jealousy and need to protect Letty from these perverted guys. Yeah, true he had always been protective of Letty but now, now it seemed like for a completely different reason. Before it was cause she was young and naïve, now it was because he didn't want anyone else to have her, to look at her, to touch her, to love her.  
  
Dom paused again. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? Love? Damn Dom, you must be missing out on a lot more sleep then intentionally thought.' He watched at the top of the stairs as Letty safely went into her room, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Damn Letty," he mumbled under his breath still looking at the closed, wooden door. "What have you done to me?"  
  
Suddenly a shirtless Brian stepped out from his own bedroom further down from Letty's with a huge, stupid grin on his face.  
  
"OMG Dom, you have to see what these twins can do!"  
  
**********************  
  
The next day Letty pulled a T-shirt over her normal attire of a simple sports bra and baggy pants, sniffling a little. She swore extensively as she tugged the shirt over her head a lot including 'Dumb fucking V.' she left her hair uncombed as she tied it loosely with a bit of string she found.  
  
"God help you, V," she prayed for him before leaving the sanctuary of her room.  
  
She frowned as she saw the bodies and bodies of unconscious drunk teenagers scattered all over her living room floor and kitchen. Maybe it was a good thing their parents where no longer around they would have definitely freaked out over this weekly like ritual.  
  
"Why don't you all just get a life?" she thought out loud while making her was clumsily across the room not even bothering to see where she stepped.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry." She replied unconcerned as she finally reached the kitchen, which was better, then, the living room. Not much but still, at least she could walk freely without stepping on a body part. She opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of orange juice, finding no clean glass she satisfied her thirst by drinking from container.  
  
"Letty!"  
  
Caught off guard Letty choked and coughed up the rest of the OJ before turning around and glaring at the assailant.  
  
"Leon you fuckhead! You trying to kill me."  
  
Leon just grinned stupidly, his blonde hair messy and sticking up in all possible directions.  
  
"Did I scare you?"  
  
"No, no you actually made me laugh." Letty replied her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Either he didn't notice or he didn't care Leon didn't reply, instead he snatched the carton from Letty's hands, before proceeding to scull the remainder of the juice.  
  
".Bastard."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bit me!"  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Letty raised a dark eyebrow. "Your one sick, sick little man Leon."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Stop being an ass!"  
  
"You stop being an ass." Leon smiled with satisfaction as he watched Letty glare darkly at him. But in Letty's opinion it was way too early for this. "Is there a problem baby girl?"  
  
"You." She growled softly. "You Leon are my problem."  
  
"Then why don't you do something about it."  
  
"I will."  
  
Leon couldn't help but laugh as he stood up to his full height, beckoning Letty with outstretched hands. "I'm waiting." He paused cocking his head to one side "Leticia." That did it, in an almost blind rage Letty lunged at Leon, anticipating this he sidestepped but managed to grab Letty by the waist so she wouldn't slam head first into the wall behind him. "Your getting too slow and too predictable he grinned as Letty wriggled out of his grasp. When he wouldn't let her go she proceeded to elbow him, hard in the chest, he gasped recoiling slightly, obviously not expecting that. "Oh, you little bitch." "Predictable huh?" She smirked standing a safe distance away. She pushed strays of her black hair back behind her ears. "Bring it, white boy."  
  
Leon raised an eyebrow before charging at the gloating teenager; she managed to duck out of the way of Leon's shoulder but didn't move quickly enough to avoid his outstretched arm, knocking her to the wooden floor. Letty groaned and was just about to swear at Leon if his own body didn't come crashing on top of her own.  
  
"Fuck!" she gasped. "How much do you fucking weigh?"  
  
Leon pulled up most of his weight on his arms, which he rested each next to Letty's head, pinning her to the ground. "You don't ask a man such questions!" he replied with mock insult.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
He leaned down closer towards her "Make me." He whispered.  
  
Letty felt herself flush with slight embarrassment at having Leon so close, literally on top of her.  
  
"I'm not kidding." She warned.  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
Letty turned her head so she was directly facing him, her lips almost brushing against Leon's in the process, indicating how close they were or how close Leon was to her. She just looked at him completely lost and unsure on what to do next. Here he was one of the most attractive men she knew pinning her to the ground, not letting her go. What did this mean? She flushed a bit as she studied his dark gray eyes and strong, unshaven jaw and his lips, those lips for a moment she thought of what it would feel like to kiss them. Would they be like Dom's? She blinked almost disbelievingly how could she think of Leon in this way? Big, annoying Leon with his goofy grin and messy hair and sexy eyes and a dreamy body. She looked away as she felt herself blush extensively, when had she suddenly decided that Leon was sexy?  
  
Leon looked down at the girl he had pinned, normally in these kinds of situations he would have fully taken advantage of it but this wasn't any normal situation this was Letty for crying out loud. He watched, as she seemed to be almost examining him he couldn't help but smile at the way she was looking at him. She then blushed slightly causing Leon to think on how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.  
  
"When'd you get so big?" he heard himself say.  
  
Letty blinked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't act stupid."  
  
"I'm not!" Leon smiled as he lowered himself closer until his unshaven jaw brushed across the exposed flesh of Letty's neck she couldn't help but gasp softly at the sudden interaction. It had felt good. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied innocently, turning his head slightly to look at her, causing the same interaction to happen again.  
  
"Liar." Her voice was low as she almost whispered it to him.  
  
He laughed causing his whole body to shake slightly, Letty's eyes widened as she felt Leon's body pressing closer onto hers. "Yeah, I am"  
  
"So, are you going to get off?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
She hesitated. "No."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Letty and Leon both froze, almost afraid to turn their heads to see who had unmistakably walked in on them. 'Oh God,' they both thought. 'Don't let it be Brian.'  
  
******************* 


	4. Torn

Disclaimer: Own nothing and nobody.  
  
Credit to: Lani for her helpful ideas and opinions!!  
  
Note: Yeah, took a while but hey, the important thing is it's up now =) Cheers! Remember Read & Review!!  
  
*******************  
  
Letty closed her eyes as she felt Leon turn to see who had entered. She suddenly felt him breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dom." He said almost appreciatively. "Damn, I thought you were Brian."  
  
Letty opened one eye and sure enough there was Dom standing at the doorway of the kitchen, she too breathed a sigh of relief she did not want to feel the wrath of her brother, not today anyway.  
  
"You sound relieved. " Dom's gravely voice disrupted the silence.  
  
"I am." Leon replied, gingerly rolling off of Letty.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be." Dom eyes the situation carefully. His mouth was parched and dry, which lead him to wake up with one of those German twins all over him, apparently passed out. So he headed towards the kitchen and what had he found? Leon the bastard rolling around with Letty. Letty! What was he thinking? "What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"What?" Leon tried to play the idiot, a part he pulled off rather successfully in the past but this time he wasn't getting off that easily.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He made sure his words were as threatening as he meant them to be. His dark eyes flickered towards the young woman who sat clutching her knees to her chest, obviously noticing the tension Dom was radiating. She didn't think Dom would also be acting like this, like her brother. Ok, maybe not exactly like her brother Leon was still breathing, but he was pretty damn close.  
  
"Look man. We were just mucking around."  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow obviously unconvinced. "Mucking around?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah. You know like what we always do, right Letty?"  
  
The two men turned their full attention on the silent third person in the room.  
  
"Uh.yeah, we were just playing." She quickly rose to her feet. "But, don't tell Brian. You know how his mind works, he wouldn't understand." She brushed herself off before heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dom asked, watching her, still unconvinced. If it was nothing why was she acting so nervous?  
  
"To my bedroom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I have more homework."  
  
Dom nodded seemingly like he was giving her permission to go into her room. In her normal state of mind Letty would have blown a fuse but right now, she wasn't exactly in her normal state of mind. She quickly moved towards the stairs stepping on legs and arms on her way. Leon also headed towards the exit but Dom stuck out a tanned, muscled arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To the store. We're out of juice."  
  
Slowly Dom lowered his arm. "You remember who Letty is right? She's not just another piece of ass for you to claim and use like a trophy."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I would never do that to Letty."  
  
"I'm watching you, Leon."  
  
"Whatever, man."  
  
Leon pulled on his denim jacket, casting Dom one last glance before disappearing out the door. What the hell was his problem? He was acting like Brian, Brian he would have understood but Dom? Leon shook his head it was too early to deal with such dilemmas but in Leon's opinion it was always too early to deal with such dilemmas.  
  
*****************  
  
Dom continued to stare darkly at the door even though Leon had walked out of it for almost a full half minute now. Vince who had awoken during that time looked groggily at Dom then to the empty doorway he was staring at before looking back at Dom. Thinking he was too smashed to actually see what Dom was seeing he went back to sleep or more accurately passed out again.  
  
Dom didn't understand why he acted the way he did towards Leon. He, after all did these kinds of things all the time, there was a definite possibility that all they were doing was playing around. But he highly doubted it, if he himself noted Letty's changing appearance Leon would have absolutely caught on as slow as he was to the real world he had the speed and wit of a fox when it came to members of the opposite sex. But did Letty count?  
  
"Damn Letty, you should know better."  
  
His whisper was directed at nobody but himself. She knew what Leon was really like with women, she had seen the destruction and mayhem Leon single- handedly created. The women Leon had dropped thoughtlessly at the sidelines when they began to bore him or got too clingy, the broken hearts that littered all around him. The strong, independent women he broke, that he suckered in with false declarations of love and insincere words of sweetness. All in all when it came to romance and anything related Leon was a complete Ass.  
  
But that was just Leon, as a friend hell, there was no one better. He was loyal and dependable was quick to help a fallen friend. Dom trusted this man with his life but he could never trust him with a woman's heart and especially not Letty's. Exactly why he cared so much for Letty's welfare was still a mystery to him.  
  
****************  
  
Brian's eyes flickered, he stifled a yawn and stretched, his hand smacking against more human flesh that was not his own. Rubbing his eyes he saw the smooth, long legs of one of the German twins. He grinned to himself the memories of last night flooding back to him. He noted he only had one of the two the other must be with Dom. He grinned again. He sat up rubbing his head and scratching his back, damn it was bright. Would it kill the sun to rise a little later? He pulled down the blind and in the dark made his way out of his room.  
  
He blinked repeatedly things were still blurred but even in his almost blindness he noticed Letty's door was ajar, figuring this was unusual he headed, unsteadily, towards.  
  
"Yo, Letty!"  
  
He stuck his head around the door and watched as Letty hastily snapped a book she was writing in shut.  
  
"What?"  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes trying to see what she was writing in. "Nothing, just checking up on you. That's still legal right? What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Brian stifled a yawn but noticed Letty quickly shoving the book she was trying to hide under her bed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Brain shook his head, it was pounding rather loudly all read, and this interrogation with Letty would have to wait.  
  
"Fine, have it your way but this is not over young lady. By the way you seen Leon or Dom?"  
  
If Brian were able to see clearly he would have noticed the slight fluster splash across his little sister's face.  
  
"No," she lied. "Haven't seen any of them. I've been up here all morning."  
  
"Morning? It's still morning?!"  
  
Letty nodded and almost sighed with relief as Brian's head disappeared back behind the doorway. She smiled as she heard him curse softly. He was so not a morning person. Once she was sure Brian was gone she reached down for her diary, the book she quickly hid from Brian. She opened it to the page she was on before.  
  
~Whoa, that was close Bri just walked in..~  
  
****************** 


	5. Meet The Family

Disclaimer: Like Always Own Nothing, perhaps the plot and The Character of 'Josie' And 'Her Family' Don't worry she is not a mary-sue.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update!! Forgive me!! But the important thing is it is up now!! Please read and review!! I live for reviews!! Ok, not really but you know!!  
  
*************  
  
"I can't believe Ol' Jonesy gave us an assignment to do in the weekends. This has to be against the law or something!" Letty sighed in utter disgust, while throwing her arms in the air above her head.  
  
"Yeah well he did so deal with it." Josie replied dryly. "If I get another strike he is going to want a interview with my mom. She's going to kill me!"  
  
Letty stared thoughtfully at her friend since grade 3; she studied her dark, slightly slanted eyes before running her own tanned skin through her soft, black mane. Josie frowned at Letty's changed and strange behaviour, she was about to question her friend's state of mind before Letty clapped a hand on her back.  
  
"I'll come to your funeral." She boldly declared.  
  
Josie raised a finely, plucked eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "You are such a good friend."  
  
Letty grinned. "I know."  
  
"Don't tell me you're not going to do it. You're not that much better then me."  
  
The latina scoffed. "Of course I'm going to do it. How hard can it be? An interview with a person working in the industry of in which you would like to invest your future in."  
  
"Ok, I don't even get the question."  
  
"Basically, it's an interview with someone who has a job."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"So who are you going to do?"  
  
"Who else? Just the best and most talented mechanic Los Angeles has ever seen!"  
  
Josie stared blankly. "Your brother?"  
  
"No!" Letty rolled her eyes. "Dom."  
  
"Dom's better then your brother?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Bri' gets the attention of all the racer skanks but Dom is the one who actually does the work."  
  
"Hmm." it was Josie's turn to stare thoughtfully at nothing. "I still want to meet this Dom you keep raving on about."  
  
"I do *not* rave about Dom."  
  
"Uh huh, sure you don't."  
  
"C'mon L, we've been friends for almost half our lives. When can I meet your family?"  
  
Letty fidgeted rather uncomfortably. It was not that she was embarrassed by her car racing family it was just that Josie was raised, like many others attending St Joseph banks, with a lot of money. She had all she could ever wish for, a lavish 3-storey house, an Olympic sized swimming pool, a tennis court, a satellite dish, a stable, 2 prize-winning horses, 3 Merce-  
  
"Hello? Letty? Earth to Letty!" Josie waved an impatient hand in her friend's face. "Don't avoid my question."  
  
"Huh?" Josie distracted Letty from continuing on with her envy list. "Oh, um. I don't know."  
  
"Aw, c'mon. You've met my folks and I'm sure they've bored you to death with their exciting tales of tax and the criminally insane."  
  
Letty chuckled softly. "Are you kidding me? You're parents are the coolest!"  
  
"You say that because you don't live with them."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I did." She whispered softly to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. All right fine, what are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm sitting on the bus with you." Josie replied cautiously, had Letty lost it again.  
  
"No, I mean are you going home?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"You wanna come to my house?"  
  
Josie beamed. "For real?"  
  
"Yeah. For real."  
  
"All right! Cool. Let me call my mom."  
  
Josie whipped out one of those expensive looking nokia phones, you know those new flashy models. Letty gulped before looking away. It wasn't that her friend deliberately rubbed her richness in her face; she couldn't help it if she was wealthy.  
  
Letty turned back in interest as she heard Josie talk to her mom in her native tongue. It was weird, watching Josie speak in another language although Letty had seen it happen so many times before.  
  
Josie coolly switched back into English. "Ok, mom. Yeah, mom. I'll be back before 9. Uhm. I don't know. Hold up let me ask her." She covered one hand over the speaker of the call. "Hey L, would it be cool if your brother or something dropped me home?"  
  
"Oh sure no problem. I'm sure one of the guys will be free sitting on their ass tonight."  
  
Josie laughed. "Thanks L. Yeah mom, she said it was cool. Ok, mom, love you too." She rolled her eyes and pretended to puke as Letty suppressed giggles. She finally hanged up.  
  
"Finally done are we?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how my mom can be."  
  
"Nah, it's cool. So we ready?"  
  
"Lead the way L." The bus pulled up to Letty's stop before she and Josie quickly jumped off the bus before saying their goodbyes to other friends still on the bus.  
  
"Before you see it, I just want to say it might not be up to- you know- your usual standards."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like, it's not even half of what your house it."  
  
"Oh." Josie chuckled softly before resting a reassuring hand on her friend's back. "Don't be stupid. Like I'm going to compare house sizes. I mean you live there so it can't be all bad."  
  
"I'm just warning you."  
  
Josie nodded thoughtfully as they continued their destination to Letty's house. Wolf whistles sounded loud and long as Letty cringed, what was Josie thinking?  
  
"That is so sad." Letty heard her whisper. Josie cocked her head slightly noticing her friend's expression. "Don't worry I have jerks like that around where I live."  
  
"You mean Johnny Tran?"  
  
"Oh I don't remind me."  
  
"I think he likes you."  
  
"So does my mom."  
  
Letty laughed; glad her friend didn't take any of this too seriously. "But you have to admit, we do kind of stand out here."  
  
Simultaneously the girls looked themselves up and down. Noting their knee length, navy striped skirt with matching white knee high socks and black, flat-heeled leather shoes. Further up they had white, collared blouses both top buttons undone and a now undone tie. Josie then fiddled with the white brimmed had she held in her hands before laughing out loud.  
  
"Well, at least they can't call us racer sluts."  
  
Letty laughed too. "I guess."  
  
*************  
  
"Guys! I'm home"  
  
Letty swung open the front door, declaring her statement loudly. Josie quietly followed Letty in before she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Maybe no one's here." Josie plainly stated, noting the silence.  
  
"Believe me, there is *always* someone here."  
  
She laughed. "Oh."  
  
They moved towards the living room and as sure as Letty had said their sat V, Leon and Dom all staring intently at the screen. "Guys."  
  
Still no one paid attention to her.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
"Whoa! Damn. Letty." V covered his ears. "You don't have to yell girl, we're right here."  
  
Letty rolled her eyes impatiently. "Well, if you all had manners and listened to me the first time I wouldn't have had to raise my voice."  
  
The boys all looked at each other before cracking their ass off laughing. 'Manners' she said. Letty cleared her throat impatiently.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my frie-"  
  
"Wait, you have friends?"  
  
'Oh great,' Letty mentally sighed. 'This started a chain reaction of complete immaturity.'  
  
"Stop interrupting!!"  
  
"Oh, it's that time of the month again." Leon nodded wisely; Letty slapped him on the back of his head for his efforts. "Ow."  
  
"As I was saying. This is my friend-" she turned to face Josie but her friend wasn't there. "Josie?"  
  
The boys blinked before cracking up laughing again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry L, we can see her." Dom reassured her. "Hi Josie, how are you doing? Would you like to take a seat?" Dom spoke to the air beside Letty.  
  
"Oh yeah." V added catching on. "You must be tired, being on your feet all day."  
  
Leon and Dom shifted in their seats to let 'Josie' sit down. "So how was your day?" Leon questioned the invisible friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Letty was fuming. She could see the headlines now '3 stupid, annoying, egotistical males found dead in their LA home.'  
  
"Letty, who are your friends talking to?"  
  
Josie's voice once again cutting short Letty's daydream  
  
"Huh? What? Josie!" She turned to see her friend standing behind her, with an expression of concern, as she stared at the boys talking to apparently, no one. "Where'd you go?" she hissed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My dad called wondering where I was. I didn't want to interrupt anything so I took the call outside."  
  
"Oh. It's ok." "What's wrong with your friends?"  
  
"Don't worry it's not contagious." Letty grinned. "Boys!" She cleared her throat again. "I'd like you to meet the *real* Josephine Chan."  
  
Josie cringed. "Letty!"  
  
Letty laughed knowing full well how much her friend hated her full name. Something the two had in common.  
  
"Oh sorry, I mean Josie Chan." She teased.  
  
Dom, V and Leon stopped dead. They had made a full of themselves in front of a stranger with Letty as a witness no doubt. They were definitely not going to hear the end of this.  
  
"Uh. Hi" Dominic was the first to recover. "Dominic Toretto"  
  
"Oh. So this is the infamous Dom." Josie flashed a smile at Letty who merely rolled her eyes as she shook his hand.  
  
"Infamous?"  
  
"Never mind her." Letty interrupted. "Josie, Vince but we all call him V." She gestured towards Vince who was still dumbstruck. "And this is Leon." Letty hoped nobody noticed the slight flush that began to creep onto her cheeks at the mention of his name.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Josie bowed, the tradition of her people taking control.  
  
Vince, who was unsure on what to do also bowed, much to Josie's amusement. Leon on the other hand smiled slyly; he obviously liked what he saw.  
  
"Yep, that's my family. Well better get started with our assignment. Bye"  
  
Before Leon had a chance to protest Letty was already leading Josie up the stairs.  
  
"But what about your brother?"  
  
"He isn't here"  
  
"Oh." She sounded disappointed.  
  
"You really wanted to meet him, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, you know, just to see it the rumours were true."  
  
Letty slowed. "What rumours?"  
  
"Just that he was incredibly good looking and could charm any girl off her feet."  
  
Letty snorted before shrivelling her nose up in disgust. "Please, don't make me puke. He is my brother for crying out loud."  
  
Josie laughed. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
"Besides, I'm sure he is a nobody compared to Johnny." Letty wriggled her eyebrows suggestively before she was punched playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't start. My mom is already doing that at home."  
  
"What's wrong with him? He's pretty easy on the eyes AND rich."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's just what I need. More money."  
  
Letty gasped. "You can never have TOO much money."  
  
"Yeah, you can. Believe me you can."  
  
The girls collapsed on Letty's bed, suddenly in deep thought of Josie's words. Was there such a thing as too much money?  
  
Suddenly the door down stairs slammed. Brian was home.  
  
************ 


	6. Ground Rules

Disclaimer: Like I always say own nothing but maybe the plot. Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Chookstar, Vinsgurl123, mmmmocha, sleepymonkey241, love 107, DomLetty4Eva, Katie, Magikal, Jen, LittleLetty, greenglowchassis, Alena, Katie, Alex- Diesel, ModestoChia, Speed Girl, Caity, Vins Gurl, chikita-latina, Eve, Chelsea, liz, china.  
  
I lub you all! And to answer Chookstar's question. Yes it is a Dom/Letty fic! Leon's just a complication to make Dom be all jealous and realise his feelings for Letty! ^-^  
  
************  
  
"Ok, I guess he's home."  
  
Josie and Letty pause at the foot of the steps, for some reason hesitating.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh.you go first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is your house."  
  
"You're the guest."  
  
"No, it's disrespectful if I go before you."  
  
"But- Ah, fine." Letty moves and takes the first step down before she it hastily grabbed by the arm. "Whoa! Nearly fell."  
  
"Letty! Do I look ok?"  
  
Letty rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."  
  
Annoyed she continued walking down the stairs while Josie did some last minute fix ups with her hair, tugging her skirt down a bit and smoothing the front of her shirt.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming."  
  
Impatiently Letty tapped her foot, glaring as Josie finally appeared next to her.  
  
"What's your problem?" Josie questioned, noting the invisible aura of annoyance sparkling around her friend.  
  
"Nothing." She snapped.  
  
Josie raised an eyebrow; she seemed to do that a lot.  
  
"It's just, don't expect too much from my brother."  
  
"I don't expect anything. I just want to see what the guy looks like."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Look, if it upsets you so much I won't meet him."  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
Both girls looked up at the same time. Brain gazed warily at them, first at his sister Letty and the other girl. He cocked his own eyebrow as he stared at this other girl. Josie shifted uncomfortably from Brian's gaze before Letty cleared her throat drawing Brian's attention back to her.  
  
"Brian, I'd like you to meet my friend, Josie. Josie, Brian."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." Brain held out a smooth, tanned hand as Josie shook it. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Letty hardly brings any of her friends around. Actually never."  
  
"I have my reasons." Letty reassured.  
  
And as if on cue V or one of them burped loudly, followed closely by loud laughter and the slapping of flesh connecting with flesh. Letty rolled her eyes as the boys unnecessarily proved her point. Brain chuckled softly as Josie covered her mouth with her hand suppressing giggles.  
  
"Ah, gotta love them and their excellent timing skills." Brain defended his life long friends.  
  
He turned to return back to the living room.  
  
"Hey Brian."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you drive Josie home, later?"  
  
"When's later?"  
  
"About." Letty cocked her head to Josie who helped up nine fingers. "9?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Does this mean your staying for dinner?"  
  
Josie looked to be in deep thought.  
  
"Don't worry J, when he says 'dinner' he means take away from Luigi's"  
  
Josie laughed. "Oh, ok then. If it's alright with you."  
  
"Of course it is. It's not me to send a beautiful girl home, hungry."  
  
Josie blushed slightly as Letty stuck a finger down her throat and pretended to puke. Brain laughed, ruffling Letty's dark locks before disappearing into the living room.  
  
The girls then climbed back up the stairs in thoughtful silence.  
  
"So." Letty began, eyeing her friend carefully.  
  
"You never bring *any* of your friends around here?"  
  
"Well, you are kinda the first."  
  
"Wow, I feel privileged."  
  
"So you should be."  
  
Letty grinned as she opened the door to her room.  
  
"But like what did you think about my brother?"  
  
"Well." Josie seated herself on the edge of Letty's double-sized bed, grapping Letty's stuffed giant dog. "He's not what I expected."  
  
"Aha! I knew you had expectations!" Josie rolled her eyes as Letty bounded next to her. "What do you mean not what you expected?"  
  
"Well first of he looks nothing like you."  
  
"That can be explained."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We had different moms."  
  
"Oh." Josie whispered softly, not sure whether this was a sensitive issue. Letty hardly ever talked about her parents.  
  
"Eh, doesn't bother me."  
  
"Must be hard though. Growing up with no parents."  
  
"Who needs parents? Not when I have the team."  
  
"The team?"  
  
"My boys!"  
  
Josie laughed, brushing back stray strands of her hair. "Oh, so *now* they're your boys."  
  
*************  
  
"Hey, so did you L's friend?" Leon punched Brian's shoulder lightly as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'dya think?"  
  
Brian shrugged. "She's like 16 bro."  
  
"So? Don't meet she can't have an ass or a rack or both."  
  
"You're a sick man, Leon."  
  
"Yeah." V added his opinion. "It's like us crushing on Letty."  
  
Dom stiffened ever so slightly, his grip on his beer tightened but it went unnoticed.  
  
Brian turned to Vince. "What'd you say?"  
  
"Like, I was using it as an example. You know. To make a point to Leon not that any of us crush after Letty. Not that she isn't beautiful or anything."  
  
"You think Letty's beautiful?" Brian continued.  
  
"No! I mean yes! I mean no. Uh. maybe?"  
  
"V." Vince turned to Dom. "Shut up."  
  
Leon laughed, slapping Dom a low five.  
  
"What? I was just making a point." V sulked.  
  
"Do you all think Letty's beautiful?" Brian asked the whole group. They all shifted uncomfortably in their seats, in awkward silence. "Am I talking to myself here?"  
  
"Well she is growing up." Dom answered. "She ain't 10 anymore."  
  
"Yeah I mean she's got her periods and everything." Leon added. Brian glared at him. "Or so I'm told" he finished quickly.  
  
"She's still my little sister. She could be 50 years old for all I care but at the end of the day she will always, *always* be my little sister and I don't want any of you touching her."  
  
"What you want her to be a lesbian?"  
  
"Shut it Leon! I'm serious."  
  
"Look Brian, I don't know why you're all worked up about this. She's already interested in boys, what are you going to do? Ban all guys from making contact with her? She goes to a co-ed school for Christ's sake." Dom stated reasonably.  
  
"Your right, I can't protect her from all the guys in this stinkin' world. But I can try."  
  
Brian stared intently back at Dom his eyes blazing as Dom backed off, leaning back into his armchair.  
  
"She'll hate you for this."  
  
"She won't find out."  
  
"She's not stupid."  
  
"No, she isn't." he agreed. "She's naïve."  
  
Dom sighed heavily, turning his attention back on the TV. He did all he could for Letty but still his heart rustled uneasily at Brian's words. Why did it concern him so much?  
  
Leon glanced from Dom to Brian to the TV as some old re-runs of 'Baywatch ' replayed, then back at Brian and finally at Dom.  
  
"ANYWAY" he broke the silence. "How was your day Brian?"  
  
************  
  
"Well?"  
  
Josie looked up from her nail filing, cocking one of her delicately plucked eyebrows. "Well what?" Letty rolled her eyes before jumping onto her bed, rather too enthusiastically as Josie was nearly thrown to the other side of the room. "Ok, I didn't understand your question. No need to get all violent."  
  
Letty grinned and crawled over to meet her friend halfway. "What did you think of Leon?"  
  
Josie frowned as she examined her nails one of them was chipped. "Who?"  
  
"What do you mean who? I *just* introduced you to him!"  
  
"The cute one that bowed?"  
  
"No! The one that- the one that did. nothing."  
  
Josie blinked. "I see."  
  
"What do you mean you se- Wait, hold up? Did you just call Vince the 'cute one'?"  
  
"The one that bowed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eew! That's just wrong."  
  
"Everything is wrong with you! This guy can't be cute, that guy can't be cute. Who can be cute?"  
  
"LEON!"  
  
"WHAT?" Leon's voice wafted up from the bottom level.  
  
Letty blushed and was suddenly glad a whole floor separated her from him. "Nothing!"  
  
Leon muttered something in reply but it wasn't audible, probably for the best.  
  
"Wait, you like Leon?"  
  
"No." Letty countered, rather lamely.  
  
"But I thought you liked Dom."  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind? Dom! He's my brother's best friend!"  
  
"And Leon isn't?"  
  
"Bu- Wel- I- it's different."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I think Dom's better looking. He has that macho, shave head, toned muscle's kinda look. I like it."  
  
"Hello? You also thought V was cute."  
  
"What? He is!"  
  
"You think he's cuter then Brian?"  
  
Josie's forehead creased in deep thought. "Well V's got that dark, brooding style. He's unreadable, kinda mysterious."  
  
"Mysterious?" Letty scoffed loudly. "He looks like that because he doesn't understand himself!"  
  
Josie ignore Letty continuing on with her diagnosis of the two guys.  
  
"Brian however is more of a, what I like to call 'pretty boy' look."  
  
"What?" "You know, blonde, curly hair, baby blue eyes, smooth tanned skin."  
  
"Please, I'm going to be sick."  
  
"What you asked."  
  
"So what do you prefer? Dark and brooding or 'Pretty Boy'" Letty weighed the invisible options with her hands.  
  
"I don't know." Josie shrugged. "It's like ice cream. You feel like different sorts of flavours at different times." Letty gaped at her friend wordlessly. "What?"  
  
"You are such a slut." Letty laughed throwing one of her stuffed animals at her friend.  
  
"What? I am so not!" She dodged the flying cow.  
  
"Oh you so are. I can tell! Different flavours you said at different times you said. Tell me my experienced ice cream tester. How many *have* you tried?"  
  
Josie looked offended before cracking up laughing and threw the cow back at Letty.  
  
"You are impossible!"  
  
"Avoiding the question I see. Hmm. What would Mama Chan have to say about this?"  
  
"Oh shut up you!"  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"So what do you think Leon is?"  
  
"Hmm.that's a hard one. He looks to be both."  
  
"He doesn't have a category." Letty grinned, her thoughts lost as she imagined Leon's face in her mind.  
  
"Whoa you seriously got it for this guy don't you?"  
  
"What? No!" Josie looked at her. "Maybe. A little. Ok a lot! So what?"  
  
Josie shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Letty sighed, rolling onto her back. "My brother is not going to like this."  
  
"Why? Is he protective of you?"  
  
"You're an only child, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Josie wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Of course I would! Hello? Parents!" "Yeah but like Brian won't even let me talk to a guy."  
  
"Whoa, harsh. What is the point of that?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"I think I will."  
  
Letty stared sceptically at her friend.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah why not? Wouldn't hurt."  
  
"I guess." Silence. "I'll love you forever if you find the answer."  
  
Josie laughed. "You already love me forever. Remember? I found out if Carlos liked you or not."  
  
"Oh yeah." Letty laughed, propping her head up with a hand, resting her weight on the elbow. "He didn't"  
  
"That's not the point! You just owe me, big!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
************* 


	7. AN: Questions

**Disclaimer**: Like Always I Own Nothing, Except Maybe This Insane Plot. ^-^

**A/N:** I've Noticed a few of you asking where Jesse is. Good question! Lol I actually do not know and am ashamed to say I kinda forgot about him but I will repent my horrible, horrible mistake. He might be introduced later on. As for all the dom/letty fans out there. Not to worry! Our favourite TF&TF couple will come together. Eventually. 

I'll also like to thank **Andy **for standing up in my defence against **Marcela. **Thank you **Andy**, I really appreciated that and I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much that you did defend it.  BTW Leon DOES have brown hair! *Smacks forehead* what am I? Colour blind! Thank you for pointing out my oh so stupid mistake!

As for **Marcela**, Girl! If you had bothered to maybe, actually READ my chapters or the summary you may have noticed me saying this is INFACT a Dom/Letty fanfic!! It will just develop over time and that Leon is just a complication. I'd also like to point out you should *SERIOUSLY* check your spelling and I am not "HATTING" the couple. I didn't even know I had any fans so I guess it wouldn't be a great loss if my 'fans' left me. AND I can keep the Leon/Letty thing if I WANTED to. Why? Because honey, it is MY story. Wait was this a flamer? Did I just get flamed for my choice of couples? Lol well I'll be damned. 

ANYWAY…

To those who like my story just how it is a big **THANK YOU** for reviewing and I'll individually thank you all when I put up the next chapter. I apologise for those who thought this was the next chapter. Sorry! Lol I just wanted a more direct approach in accepting feedback. I am after all writing this fic for all of you fantastic people!! ^-^ I'm going to ask a few questions and I would really appreciate it if you could all read and answer them as honestly as you can. I will take ALL opinions into consideration as well as respecting it. Though I do ask you do not just simply state on why you hate something, I need a reason. So I can improve it. 

Ok! Here we go, question time!

#1. What do you think of Josie? Do you like her? Hate her? Think she is a mary sue? 

#2. Should I bring in Jesse?

#3. Should I involve Johnny Tran more?

#4. Should Josie hook up with anyone? If so anyone in particular? 

#5. Aren't Vince and Leon adorable? ^-^ (lol,  ok this is a pretty useless question but they are!) 

#6. I'm also thinking about putting some of my awesome reviewers into this story. However I am sorry to say it will be **no** major characters just **brief** moments like for example a fellow classmate. You think this is a good idea? If you would like to participate in this new interactive uh…thing leave your name and details in the review box thingy as well what you think I would need to help mould your character. You can add what you would *like* to be but no guarantees. Options can be the following:

- Classmate

- A fellow racer (may not be introduced till later on)

- One of Leon's ho's. ^-^ lol!

- A racer skank. Lol like anyone is going to pick this one…

- Other.

Well that's all I can think of as now but you get it, along those lines. Please do not ask something you know I cannot do. Like Dom's long lost daughter. This is not a brief character and would obviously cause too many complications. One of the boy's ex-girlfriends is a maybe, a huge maybe that would also be a major complication. 

I actually hope this idea takes off. I'm interested to see what characters you guys can create! ^-^

Ok guys! Thank you for your time! And I'll try to update ASAP preferably when I get a decent amount of responses. 


	8. Good OR Bad?

**Disclaimer:** Like Always Own Nothing. 

**A/N:** Wow… Quite a turn out I have here. Lol I didn't really expect so much in such little time but I'll see what I can do but no promises. 

**To:**

**China:** Thank you and I intend to do MY story MY way lol ^-^ Thank you for taking the time out to do my little questionnaire thing, I really appreciate it. I know where I stand and whether you enjoyed it or not. Your request to be Leon's girl will kinda have to be on hold for now, sorry. However, I can still get you in as Dom's cousin. That still cool? Let me know asap.

**Boxerbabe28:** Thank your for your review and you're insight! I'll be more then happy to put you into my story if you could give a little more detail about yourself. To be Leon or Vince's girl is unlikely right now, sorry. Would you mind if I put you down as a classmate? 

**Alie:** Wait, you don't like Josie? That's it you're not in my story! Nah, I'm kidding. Your choice as an ex-girlfriend will likely be introduced in the next chapter. Keep in mind it is brief. I hope you like with what I've done and if you don't I apologise in advance and I will take her out if you want. Thank your for your review!

**Ivorybrowneyes:**  Yayy! Finally someone wants to be one of Leon's ho's! Thank you for being a sport! I'd like a few details about you if you would not mind ^-^ Post it in the review box, as it would be easier for me. Thank you for reviewing!

**Heather:** thanks Heather! I really appreciated that. And of course I'm willing to listen! I am writing for all of you after all. I would be nothing without you guys! Nothing! I hope you keep reading and reviewing, as I would love to hear more of your thoughts and opinions.

**Melle:** thanks for taking the time to answer my questions! It's really helped me and I'm happy to say your character will definitely be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you like what I've done and if you don't let me know and I'll taker her out of the story. ^-^

**Katie:** thank you! And of course I have fun! Lol if I hated it I would have stopped long ago ^-^ thank you for reviewing you have some great ideas. I'd also like to say you think along the same lines as me ^-^ lol I hope you keep reading and reviewing! 

**VinsGurl123:** Thanks for reviewing! I have emailed you for youre details and I would like it if you reply asap so I can put you in the next chapter! ^-^ And like the others if you don't like what I've done let me know and I'll taker the character out. 

**Andy:** Thank your for reviewing and taking the time out to do the questions. I've sent you an email asking for some minor details of your character as a racer. Or you could send me what you already have. To be a girlfriend to Leon is a maybe right now, sorry. Please reply asap. As I would like to put you in the next chapter.

**Marcela:** Apology accepted. And your role as a racer skank is approved though I will need some details from you. So if you would not mind, please post it in the review box. 

**SleepyMonkey241:** Thank you for reviewing! Your character has been approved and will be introduced in this chapter as well. Yayy! I hope you like what I've done! If you don't let me know and I'll take your character out. 

Thanks to all of you again! Keep in mind the characters appearance will be brief as much as I would love to give all of you major parts it would get too complicated and draining. I hope you like what I've done with your characters, they cannot be Mary sues aKa PERFECT girls. There will be no Leon/Vince girlfriend right now. Sorry, didn't know they would be so popular lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and like always read and review! Give me some feedback!

***********

Letty yawned and stretched openly at the bus stop oblivious of the stares she was receiving from others who were also waiting for the public transport to arrive. 

'Man, school just starts too, too early.' She thought to herself as the bus pulled up to the stop, she flicked out her bus pass and walked past the bus driver before he could even register what had just happened, he merely shrugged, she was after all wearing the uniform. She groaned when she saw how packed the bus was. 

"Somebody better have saved me a seat." She muttered under her breath as her eyes scoured the entire busload. 

"Hey Letty! Over here!" 

She looked up and was greeted by a girl dark, shoulder length hair, her hazel eyes sparkling as she waved her hand furiously to get Letty's attention. 

Letty grinned as she pushed her way to her. "Melanie, you are an angel!" 

"Yeah, yeah that's what the all say." She replied moving across so Letty could sit beside her. 

"We should to this more often."

"What?"

"This bus arrangement."

"Are you kidding me? I had to threaten to gauge some guys eyes out to get this seat." 

Letty laughed as she pushed some stray strands of her own locks back behind her hair. "You're a classic you know that?" 

Melanie also chuckled as she reminisced her encounter with the guy only 15 minutes ago. 

"So you coming to the racers tomorrow night?" she asked once the giggling ceased. 

Letty sighed; her shoulder slumped as she turned to get a better view of her bus buddy. "Mel, Brian didn't let me got last week, he didn't let me go the month before or the year before and guess what?"

"He's letting you go?"

"I wish!" 

"Oh, come on! You have to see me race! What's your brother's problem anyway? He goes doesn't he?"

"He's 19."

"So? You're 15."

"Turning 16!" 

"Exactly! Turning 16. You can take care of yourself." 

"I wish he could see it like that. How do your parents cope?" 

Melanie grinned as she flicked back her hair while Letty raised an eyebrow. 

"They don't know," she finally answered. Letty's jaw dropped. "What they don't know won't hurt them." 

"All this time you've been sneaking out?" 

"Yeah. Like my parents are really going to let me drive my car at 160km/h in god knows where at god knows what time." 

"You are fucking insane." 

"So they tell me." 

************

"Hey where's Josie?" 

Melanie paused as if in thought before shrugging. "Beats me, she's usually on the bus before me." 

"That's strange, I kinda assumed she was already on the bus too." 

"She'll be here, she never misses school."

"You're right." 

Suddenly silver Porsche zoomed around the nearby corner before coming into a screeching to a halt a couple of feet away from the girls. 

"Johnny! Are you fucking out of your mind!! Do you want to kill me?"

Melanie and Letty looked at one other before bursting out laughing, that was unmistakably Josie's high pitched screeching and sure enough the passenger door flew open as she graced the girl's with her presence. 

Meanwhile, the driver's door also opened as Johnny stepped out wearing a black tank top and sweat pants.

"What? You told me you were late. So I sped up a little."  

"A little? A little! I could have died 50 times out there!"

"But you're here now." Johnny continued to reply calmly, rolling his eyes at Letty and Melanie who grinned at each other. He looked like a little boy being yelled at by his mom for eating a cookie before dinner or something and it was funny because, well, let's face it Johnny is no little boy. Josie had to look up to scream at him. 

"That isn't the point! I don't care next time I'd rather walk and be late then get into a car with you." 

"Oh sure princess, you walking?"

"Hmm…walking and being late or getting into the car with a complete psycho and dying in a high speed crash." Josie weighed her invisibly options with her hands. "Tough call."

"Ok, ok. I get the point."

Josie then sharply turned and for the first time realised she had an audience. 

"There's nothing else that can get me going in the morning then a hissy fit by you, J"

"It wasn't a hissy fit, Mel!" Josie crossed her arms, looking huffed.

"It so was! I saw how Johnny was driving there was no way he could have lost control."

"Shut up! You-you-you Shut up!"

"Great come back." 

Letty chuckled softly to herself as her two friends quarrelled loudly, their usual greeting to one another every school morning. Then quickly growing tired of the arguing she turned her attention back to Johnny who was just getting back into his car, she walked over and leaned into the window. 

"Nice ride." 

"Glad somebody noticed." 

"Josie didn't notice?"

"She was too busy blowing out my right ear drum." 

"You got it bad for her." 

Letty laughed as Johnny grinned. "Yeah, I do."

"I don't know what you see in her." 

Johnny tilted his head as Josie walked away in a huff from Melanie. "Nice ass. Not to mention her family is loaded."

"Oh yeah? You falling for the money?" her words dripped with sarcasm.

"For sure." Letty grinned at his words.

"Letty are you coming!" She turned and saw Melanie signalling for her to hurry up. 

"Gotta go."

Johnny nodded, putting on a pair of shades. "Later." 

Letyy pulled back as Johnny and his Porsche sped away. 

"Damn, I would kill for that car." She sighed.

***********

"Letty do you realise how many calories is in that hamburger?" 

"No and I don't care." 

Josie pouted, obviously not pleased that her advice was getting thrown out the window. 

"What's your problem?"

"She failed her math's exam. Let her be." 

Melanie replied sliding over to sit next to Josie grapping a cherry tomato from her salad in the process. 

"Hey that's mine!"

"Sharing is caring." 

Josie glared at Melanie before turning her attention back to Letty. "What did you get?"

"36%" Letty replied glumly roughly dropping her lunch tray in front of Josie before sitting down. 

"Well that's kinda close to passing."

"Are you kidding me? Brian is going to kill me!" 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Melanie added chewing on Josie's cherry tomato thoughtfully.

"I hope you're enjoying my tomato."

"Nah, not ripe enough." 

Letty sighed as she took a sip from her coke. "I was talking to Johnny before." She began, eager to change the subject before Josie and Melanie dug their claws into one another again. It was a strange relationship between the two; they were constantly at each other's throats but if you threatened or insulted one you would have to deal with the both of them. 

"I don't know why you don't like the guy." Said Mel as she swiped another vegetable from Josie's salad. 

"Would you stop doing that? What am I going to eat?"  

"Mel's got a point. I mean he's smart." 

"Nice car." Added Mel, now delicately chewing on a lettuce leaf. 

"Rich."

"Excellent driving skills."

"Nice body."

"Excellent body!" 

"Alright already, what is this? The let's sell Johnny today?" Josie rolled her eyes before slapping Mel's hand away and her attempt to swipe a carrot stick. 

"Ow." Melanie rubbed her hand. "And yep, we are and if you call up in the next 10 minutes we give you a free set of rich in-laws!" 

"If you like him so much why don't you marry him?" 

"Nope sorry, I'm saving my self." 

"Yeah?" Letty asked taking a bite from her burger. "For who?" 

"Linkin park."

"What? The whole band?" 

Melanie was thoughtful for a moment as Josie snorted in the background. "Yes."

"There's like 8 members in the band." Josie reminded.

"6 actually!" Mel defended. 

"6, 8 same difference." She replied.

"And you do so well in maths…. WHY?"

"Ah, don't remind me of maths!" 

"Oh, sorry L." Melanie finally began picking at her own food before looking up an noticing a somewhat new face. "Hey L, isn't that the new guy who came into our class earlier?" 

"What?" Letty looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hey yeah. Do you know how smart that guy is?"

"No, humour me."  Josie spoke in rather annoyed tone as she poked around and inspected what was left of her salad. 

"He aced the test." Melanie answered. "Didn't even get a chance to study."

"He looks lost." Letty said to no one in particular. "Would you guys mind if I asked him to come sit with us?"

"Yeah sure, bring him over. Maybe this way Miss high and mighty over here won't think she was so smart with her high test scores."

That got Josie's full attention. "Hey! I never rubbed my marks in you're face!"

"Oh sure you don't."

"Well, maybe if you were studying instead of going out in those late night measuring cars-"

"It's called drag racing."

"Whatever!" 

Letty rolled her eyes as she got up from the table, they wouldn't miss her presence anytime soon. She began to walk towards the new guy and began to examine his physical appearance. He was pale, light built, his hair a light brown and, she noticed, he was constantly fidgeting he couldn't stand still not even for a second. 

"Hey there stranger." She watched as he almost jumped up from his seat. "I didn't mean to scare ya. I didn't get to introduce myself before. I'm Letty." 

She held out her hand as the guy looked at her, looked at the hand then back at her before reaching out with his own to meet hers. 

"I'm Jesse."

"Nice to meet you, Jesse." 

*************

The bell rang as the students all rushed out. 

"You'd think it get easier. I mean we've been coming here everyday for the past year." Letty thought out loud.

"Agreed." Mel clasped her hand on Letty's shoulder. "Make sure you come tomorrow night." 

"You know I can't! Especially now with the exam mark." 

"Don't tell him! And just beg; keep begging you have a whole 24 hours to wear him down. Make it like it's your birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for two months." 

"An early birthday present!" 

"But-"

"No buts! It's the big one Letty!"

"How big?"

"Real big! The best racers in LA are all going to be there. So you know the boys are lying if they say they're not."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Thank you! You think Josie will come?"

"Are you kidding me? And risk getting petrol on one of her expensive and irreplaceable dresses?"

"Hey! Talking about me behind my back I see. What good friends yo guys are." 

"I have a fantastic come back for that but I can't waste my time on you anymore, I gotta check on my baby." 

"You mean your car? The machine?" Josie said dryly.

"That's the one. I'll see you guys!" 

"Bye." Letty waved.

"Don't get killed!" Josie yelled at Mel's back as she disappeared in the crowd of kids.

"So is Johnny boy picking you up today?"

"I doubt it, and if he is I refuse to get into the car with him."

"Why don't you give the guy a chance?"

"Because-because he's Johnny! I've known the guy since, like forever!" 

"Oh, that's a good excuse." Letty rolled her eyes, emphasising her sarcasm. "So did you ask him?"

"Ask who what now?"

"Brian."

"Ask him what?"

"You forgot!"

"Forgot what?" 

Letty sighed. "Never mind." Letty stomped off leaving behind a some what confused Josie as she tried to think what it was she was suppose to ask. 

"Oh." She spoke softly to herself as her brain finally clicked into gear. "L, wait! I remember!" Letty slowed down, letting Josie catch up. "Ok, I'm sorry I kinda forgot. BUT I will ask him, next time I see him." 

"Hey Letty."

Both the girls turned and saw Jesse standing before them, fidgeting uncontrollably. 

"Oh hey Jesse. Josie this is Jesse, Jesse this is Josie."

"Hi!" Josie smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh hello." 

"So what's up?" Letty questioned. Noting that Jesse didn't look anyone in the eyes when he spoke, preferring to stare at the concrete ground.

"I was just wondering- because I don't know. What bus goes to Meredith St?" 

"Oh, that's the same bus as me and Josie's we'll be more then happy to show you were to get off."

"Thanks." He mumbled, fiddling with the corner of his shirt. 

************

"So do you know where to go from this bus stop?" 

"Yeah." He muttered softly. "Thanks." 

"Our pleasure!" Josie called out waving good-bye to him as he got off the bus. "Strange kid."

"He looks kinda sad." 

"I know. What do you think is wrong with him?"

Letty shrugged. "I didn't have the heart to ask, seemed impolite." 

Josie snorted rather indignantly. "Impolite?"

Letty narrowed her eyes but brightened was a thought entered her mind. "Johnny." She stated simply and watched with somewhat satisfaction as Josie glared at her wordlessly before crossing her arms and resulting in staring out the bus's window. 

'Aha, a new way of shutting J up must make a mental note of this.' 

*********

((Meanwhile, somewhere in a garage in LA))

"What do you mean you don't know?" 

The man being yelled at cowered in the corner, arms wrapped around his head protectively. "Please Johnny, I really don't know!"

"How can you not know? What do you think I'm paying you for!? Because I like to spend my hard earned money? Huh?!" Johnny stared down menacingly at the man at his feet before bending down and grabbing him roughly by the collar. "Answer me!"

"P-p-please Johnny." The man whimpered softly, still not daring to look into his eyes. "I really don't know." 

Johnny growled before shoving the man hard up against the wall. "Well find out. I can't afford anymore mistakes!" 

"I'm sorry Johnny! And I will find out, I will, I swear to you I will."

"Get out of my face." 

The man nodded as Johnny pulled back releasing his grip on the guy who soon fled. 

"I need those parts by tomorrow." He slowly said as the men who stood behind him said nothing. He ran a hand through his black hair, frustrated. 

"Why'd you let Nick go?" One finally spoke up.

"He isn't going anywhere."

"What if he goes to the cops? He has nothing to lose now."

"He has everything to lose and if he gets out of line. Kill him." 

***********

**A/N:** I just realised I have two Mel's the one I used was SleepMonkey241. Melle your character should be in the next one. ANYWAY first Mel lol I hope you like what I've done and your chracter is most likely, well obviously make an appearance in the next chapter. 


	9. Not Too Young

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I own nothing but maybe the plot and a couple of chracters who seem unfamiliar. Many of them are created from my reviewers for my reviewers ^-^ 

**A/N: **I'm so glad this 'create a character' thing has worked out. I've enjoyed doing but I'm going to have to put any more future created characters on hold for now. Don't worry to those who posted on the previous chapter, I will count them. But I will accept no more as I need to catch up with these ones. Sorry but hopefully I will be able to do this again. Thank you to all who participated. 

I also know I said many of you were going to appear in this next chapter which is this chapter but, lol there's a lot of buts huh? ANYWAY working my way to the races is a lot slower then I thought but not to worry it will be up! *looks determined* Just not right now but hopefully ASAP. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

**************

Letty stood right outside her own front door, her hands placed loosely on her hips as she mentally psyched herself up for what she was about to ask, ok more like beg but that wasn't the point. Taking a deep breath she opened the front door, noticing that all the boys, minus Dom, were once again seated in front of the television she preceded to stand in front of it, blocking their view. 

"Uh… Letty I don't know if you notice but you aren't made out of class." Vince so intelligently pointed out.

"Get out of the way!" Leon yelled leaning to his side to continue watching of what he could see.

"I have something to say." She finally spoke up now that she had the guy's attention… sort of.  "This is kinda directed more towards you, Brian."

"So why do we all have to suffer?" Leon moaned, still leaning over the coach. 

"What's the problem L?" Brian seemed to be the only one not particular bothered with the whole blocking of the TV.

"Well…" she began putting her best sucking up voice. "Tomorrow night-"

"No."

"What? You didn't even let me finish!"

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no!"

"But why!"

"Letty, you're 15!"

"15 and 10 months!"

"Ok, the fact that you add months to you're age only points out how young you are."

"Please!" 

"No!"

"Ok sibling squabbling ***outside*** of the TV room." Leon finally yelled over Brian and Letty. 

Letty frowned. "This isn't fair Brian! Can't it be like a birthday present?" she continued ignoring Leon, Melanie's words clicking in her head.

"Your birthday isn't for another 2 months."

"Then a early birthday present!"

"No!"

""Brian!" 

"Letty no is no!"

"But-"

"No buts! My word is final!" 

Incredibly annoyed Letty crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "Where's Dom?" she finally asked noticing one was missing. 

Just then a car outside screeched to a halt and the sound of two doors opening slamming shut were heard loud and clear before the front door swung open. All that were inside had their full attention as a girl entered the room. 

Letty narrowed her eyes as she deemed the face familiar. The girl just beamed waiting to see who would be the first to recognise her. 

"Keila?" Letty managed to say.

"Yeah Chica?" 

"OMG no way!" Letty seemingly forgot she was supposed to be pissed off and ran towards Keila, arms outstretched. "I haven't seen you for ages!" 

"I couldn't agree more." Keila laughed, embracing Letty in a hug. "Now girl, stand back I want to see how much you have grown!" Letty stepped back, twirling around in a mock model sense. Keila flicked back her long, curly black hair and laughed again. "Damn! Somebody's all grown up."

"Yeah! I wish everybody would see that." She glared angrily at Brian who walked passed her who also embrace Keila. 

"How long has it been, K? 2-3 years?"

Keila was thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, I'd say 2." 

"Hey K!" Leon and Vince waved from their seats on the couch; somewhat reluctant to move even to greet a guest they haven't seen for a few eyars. 

"Ah, I see things haven't changed that much." 

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." 

"Wow chica, it seems you have changed a lot. Getting all intellectual on us are we?" 

"No, just trying to prove how much I've GROWN!" 

Brian sighed, shaking his head as Keila raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?' she began.

"Oh, no problem." Letty interrupted. "By the way, what are you doing here?" 

"For the races tomorrow night of course." Keila answered, scoffing slightly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

That did it for Letty. 

"Keila gets to go!" 

Brian literally had to take a few steps back. "She's 18." 

"So?! That's only 2 years difference!" 

At the moment Dom chose to waltz in. "Here K, you left your jacket in the car." 

"Thanks, cuz." She replied taking the jacket from Dom's arms. "There seems to be a problem." 

Dom rolled his eyes. "I guess you've been away longer then I thought. There's always a problem." 

"Dom can you please tell Letty she's too young to go to the races." Brian almost pleaded. 

"Whoa, she's your sister." Dom held up his arms like a gun was being threatened towards him. "You deal with her." 

"This is so unfair Brian and you know it! Please! Just this one time, I'll be good. I'll be really, really good! You won't even know I'm there. I'll do anything you want! Please Brian! Don't make me beg!"

"You're already begging." Brian pointed out.

"Then don't make me beg more." 

Brian sighed, he looked up towards Dom who shrugged, he looked towards K who gave a sympathetic smile he then turned to Vince and Leon who were too absorbed by the TV to pay anymore attention to the real world. 

"I know I'm going to regret this." Letty held her breath as Brian ran a hand through his hair. "Alright you can come. This ONE time." 

"Yes!! Oh, I love you so much Brian! You are the best brother ever!!" She jumped up and down hugging her brother and kissing him over and over again on the cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay out of trouble." He grinned, as protective as he was he really loved nothing more then to see Letty happy. 

"Of course I will!" Letty promised before running over to hug Keila. "You are my lucky charm you know that? It's only when you came that I stood half a chance!" 

"Hey, no problem chica." Keila laughed. 

"And Dom!"  She paused trying to think of a reason to hug him. "This is for being you!" Dominic somewhat tensed as Letty wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't help but like the way that Letty fitted so well in his arms. He instinctively wrapped both of his arms around Letty's waist pulling her closer to him. "Uh… Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." He quickly pulled away, slightly embarrassed that he held on for too long. He then ran a hand across his shaved head looking in the opposite direction of were Brian stood. Dom could almost feel his bright blue eyes staring questionably at him. Only one word was running through Dom's mind at that moment. 

'Shit.'

************

**A/N: **Ok, that's not very much Letty/Dom interaction but I'm working on that too! Lol Keila! I hope you like what I've done with you're character and if you don't you'll know what to do! Tell me, in case you didn't know lol. ^-^


	10. The Battle

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I own nothing but maybe the plot and a couple of characters that seem unfamiliar. Many of them are created from my reviewers for my reviewers.

**A/N: **I've decided to write from character point of views as well as my 3rd person technique after reading **SleepyMonkey241's** **"Doing Time"** (Ya'll check that out ya hear?) I found it to be really effective to get into someone's state of mind. Most of the time it will be Letty's POV and I'll clearly state it so you won't get confused. 

**************

Letty lay stomach down on her bed, one hand fiddling with her blinds on the window while the other held a phone to her ear. She giggled softly as she heard Josie talk about her interesting day with the family, meaning the elders. 

"I think they want me to get married." She spoke; the annoyance in her voice was evident. 

"But you're only 16." Letty replied, pulling the blind up after finally undoing the massive knots in the string. 

"I know! But they keep dropping these subtle hints."

"Like?"

"Like, 'Oh Josephine I was married when I was your age!' like that!" 

Letty burst out laughing at Josie's imitation of an old lady's voice. "So do they have anyone in mind?" Josie was silent on the other end. 

"No." she replied slowly.

"Liar! Its Johnny isn't it." 

"No!" she repeated a little louder, more silence and then a sigh. "Ok, yes. I don't know why."

"Oh I think I do." 

Letty narrowed her eyes and saw that the boys were all hanging around outside she grinned as she saw Dom Leon and her brother throw Vince in, fully clothed. 

"What are you laughing at?" came the voice on the phone. 

"Nothing" she lied. 

---------------------------

Letty's Point Of View

--------------------------

I sighed, it wasn't so much that Josie was boring me; she had a really interesting family with funny quirks. I remember mentioning to her a couple of times that they would make a hit comedy series. She usually chose to ignore me but now, 24 hours from one of the greatest races ever, suddenly Josie's family's infatuation with Johnny wasn't so interesting anymore. I would have told Josie that I was going but I knew she disapproved. Wait, disapproved? What is she my mom? I chuckled softly at the thought of that.

I glanced again outside and saw Dom walk into view, my heart nearly stopped. He was dressed only in board shorts. Damn he looked good, there was no denying it Dom had a body of a god. It looked like Leon was going to push him in but Dom dodged choosing to ease himself into the probably freezing water. It didn't last long as Vince dunked him as soon as he got in. 

Damn, he looked better half naked **and** wet. The water dripped down his face and chest as he rose from the water I suddenly had a longing to lick every, single drop off for him. I blinked.

"What?" I spoke out loud suddenly freaked out from my own thoughts. 

"Huh?" came the reply on the phone. "I said have you spoken to Mel?" 

"Oh no." I replied hastily.

She seemed satisfied with the answer and I swear I tried really hard to get back into the conversation but my eyes kept drifting back to Dominic, Dominic and his buff body. I watched as he grabbed Keila from the waist and threaten to throw her in she screamed shaking her head furiously as Dom dangled over the water. I know, normally this would have been funny but I felt an intense wave of what seemed to be like jealousy, crazy I know. They're cousins for crying out loud. I wanted to be the one Dom had his arms around, I wanted to be the one he was laughing and joking with I wanted to be the one so close to his bare and wet body. I gulped. I wanted to be with Dom.

"Oh fuck."

"Letty! Don't swear."

************

(By The Pool)

-------------

Free Mode

-------------

Keila smacked Dom's arm playfully. 

"Do that again and I will kill you."

Dom grinned but gently put her back on the ground, he wasn't really going to throw her in he knew how girls were like with their clothes and hair and shit. He ruffled her hair fondly before glancing up to Letty's window absent-mindly he didn't really expect her to be standing there but there she was, staring back at him. He cocked his head slightly, was she looking at him? Suddenly Letty seemed to notice that Dom was staring back and hastily pulled the blind down. 

'Well that was strange.' He thought to himself but couldn't help put smile. Letty was staring at **him**. He **caught** Letty staring at **him**. He looked up and his smirk was quickly wiped off as he noticed the older O'Connor staring at him. It wasn't accusing but it was enough for Dom to shift uncomfortably and look away. Suddenly Dom felt himself being pushed towards the pool, before he could comprehend it he was once again drenched, he looked up.

"Keila!" 

"You should have known I'd get you back!" she smiled triumphantly. 

"But I didn't throw you in." he protested. Getting out from the pool.

"Oh yeah and like I really killed you." She playfully rolled her eyes and leaned forward to push Dom back in but this time he was ready for her. They both went in.

"Dom!" the scream echoed throughout the silent night.

************

((Fool's Drop where 'The Battle' takes place.))

Letty shivered, zipping her jacket right up to the top, she didn't count on it being minus freezing your ass off. She started jogging on the spot as the bots met up with… well, the other boys. The usually display of racer skanks were nearby strutting their stuff, it made Letty sick, didn't these girls have respect for themselves? 

"Hey mami, looking cold there." 

Letty looked up to see Keila standing beside her. "Cold isn't the word" she replied grimly. 

"Ah, it ain't that bad. You'll get use to it soon enough." Nevertheless Keila wrapped a arm around Letty pulling her close, sharing their body warmth. 

"Thanks." Letty muttered, snuggling into the side of her. 

"You don't know anyone here, yeah?"  Letty shook her head. "I'll be your commentator for tonight."

Letty laughed. "Ok."

Then, as if on cue a whole herd of cars drove into view, a red Nissan Skyline GT-R-35. Letty actually whistled impressed with what she saw. The driver door swung open and Letty leaned over to get a better view a female stepped out. 

"A girl?" Letty said out loud.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that chica? You don't think girls can race."

"Not really." Letty admitted suddenly feeling very stupid. 

Keila chuckled softly. "It's ok, you're still learning. And just so you know there are a lot of good female drivers out here. Her being one of them." 

Letty looked back to the girl who got out of the red Nissan. "Yeah? Who is she?" 

"Her names Cindy Pater. She isn't from around here, she came especially for 'The Battle'." 

"How good is she?" Letty continued suddenly interested, the girl was only about 5'6 her hair was blonde, decorated with red and blue streaks she was dressed in tight leather pants with a red and blue halter neck top, matching her hair. Personally to Letty she did not look like a racer. 

"Oh she's good." Letty could feel Keila nodding her head. "$5 says she beats Leon." 

Letty chuckled as she saw Leon walk up Cindy, obviously trying to talk her into something that had little to do with racing. Letty couldn't hear what they were saying but by their body language she could see Cindy would not give him the time of day.

'Well at least she has self-respect. Which is more then I can say for most of these.' She looked around and one in particular caught her attention. 

She had black hair, flowing straight down to her shoulders, she looked about medium in height with a most curvaceous figure, and it was now the in look thanks to J.Lo. She was dressed in a leather mini skirt with a white, v-neck tank top. Her clothes were so tight it left little to the imagination. But most importantly above all facts she was talking to Dom. She felt her eyes narrow as this chick placed a hand on Dom's chest her blue eyes sparkling as he seemed to be telling her a funny story. 

"Hey mami check this out."

Letty felt Keila nudge her and looked up to see what the commotion was all about. She looked up just in time to see Cindy hold out 3 fingers Leon looked a little hesitant but nodded anyway. 

"What just happened?" Letty questioned, suddenly regretting she time out a bit back then.

"Leon's gonna race!" Keila almost squealed with delight. "Our bet still on?" 

Letty thought about it. "Leon's good." 

Keila cocked an eyebrow waiting for Letty to seal the deal. "Ok, you're on. $5?" 

"$5." She confirmed. "This is going to be good. 

((5 Minutes Later))

"I can't believe Leon lost." Letty shook her head, handing a 5-dollar note to Keila who had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"No, keep your money chica, your expression was priceless." 

To say Leon lost was an under statement. He was creamed. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair as Cindy waltzed up to him, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"I guess that will be 3 big ones, sugar." She cooed softly as Leon pulled out the money and grudgingly placed it into her outstretched hand. 

"Could I get something out of this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just got humiliated in front of all my friends and people I don't know, I've lost 3 grand…"

Cindy was thoughtful for a minute she then leaned over and brushed her lips ever so delicately across Leon's. "Here, I hope it brings you luck." She smiled before waving and disappearing into the crowd. 

Letty and Keila groaned as Leon stood there in a somewhat daze, running his own hand across his lips, smiling to himself. 

*************

**A/N: **Ok Cindy that was you're moment to shine! ^-^ lol I hope you enjoyed that! Marcela you will feature more in the up-coming chapter and do not worry folks! 'The Battle' will continue! 

Quick question to **Ivorybrowneyes **did you want to be one of Leon's hoes or not? 

Everybody else. Keep R&Ring! 


	11. Important Note

Ok peeps! As of now I have realised two problems. 

  
One, I think I may be in way over my head with the whole create a character thing. Not that it's y'all fault it's mine. I've bitten more off then I can chew.   
  


Two, and as **LittleLetty **and** LJ** pointed out, I am really starting to lose my plot.

  
So I've finally come to a conclusion from here on I am going on **_hiatus_** which means from now I'm going to be on a little break to try and work out exactly how I am going to get myself out of this rut. Believe me I am not cutting off the story I do want to continue writing this I really enjoy it and I'm so glad many of you like it too. But as of now I will not be updating until further notice, I'm really sorry I am. And to those who have reviewed thank you so, so much. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry to disappoint you but when I do return I will be back with a vengeance. Speaking of vengeance ya'll should check out this story 

**  
"A Time For Vengeance."**  Written by the oh-so talented **SleepyMonkey241 **

**  
**Excellent story with an intriguing plotline and if you look hard enough you'll notice me somewhere in there ^-^ She was kind enough to let me have a part of her excellent story so ya'll check it out ya hear? 

  
And as I go off I for my little break I leave behind 10 Chapters and 119 reviews. *breaths* I would have never imagined my story would get such a huge response and a thank you all again. To all those who are wondering about their characters do not fret, they will make their appearances in due time!

  
**Thank Q's: **

**  
**Melle, LoVe 107, ivorybrowneyes, Marcela, Katie, Speed Girl, SleepyMonkey241, Fallen Angel/Andy, LJ, Litl A, boxerbabe28, Unwritten Memoir, Alie, magickal, Heather, VinsGurl123, devil-child, babixbunny, greenglowchassis. 

  
  
I'm also getting back to school after my 2 weeks Easter Holiday and my next holidays won't be for 9 weeks though I'm pretty sure I'll be back before then. Lol don't want to keep ya'll waiting for **too** long! I hope ya'll come back reviewing when I return! 

  
Peace out,

  
-Lazy Sloth. 


End file.
